


Undisclosed Desires

by shepofships



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Missing Scene, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Фенрис и Хоук расстались, не успев толком сойтись, но насколько взвешенным было расставание и легко ли его пережить?
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 2





	1. Авелин

**Author's Note:**

> «Undisclosed desires» — «нераскрытые желания» (англ.)
> 
> Андерс/ж!Хоук продержался ровно одну главу и не ушёл дальше «А что, если?»
> 
> Идея цикла о годах, проведённых Фенрисом и Хоук (как бы) вне отношений, но бок о бок друг с другом, пришла в мою голову внезапно, хотя хэдканон об этом сложился в голове чёртову уйму месяцев назад. Разумеется, моё видение может не совпадать с вашим и всё такое. Любителям дарка и ривалмансов мои сопли с сахаром едва ли придутся по вкусу, поэтому предупреждаю: «светло @ ненапряжно» — название моей торговой марки.
> 
> Хоук — разбойница, внешность дефолтная.
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/5/9/105999/76567910.jpg

С тех пор, как мама _ушла_ — думать так было не в пример проще, — особняк семьи Амелл перестал быть тем местом, которое Хоук могла бы назвать домом. Это слово звучало многоголосым смехом, пахло мясной похлёбкой, дышало жаром горящего камина. Но очаг не грел, словно теперь ему не хватало сил на всё здание, а единственным источником смеха стал Сэндал, да и веселился тот всё больше с мабари или самим собой. Что же до любезно подаваемой Боданом еды, то Хоук давно приучилась пропускать их совместные трапезы, предпочитая перекусывать в «Висельнике» в перерывах между той или иной работой. От завтрака там можно было разболеться животом, зато обеды и ужины были весьма недурственные: вероятно, готовились они из свежих продуктов, а не остатков с предыдущего дня. В таверне на Хоук не давила высота стен и не преследовали воспоминания. Этого было достаточно, чтобы прощать «Висельнику» его недостатки.

Хоук любила, когда особняк посещали гости, когда Орана играла на флейте, когда Бодан брал в руки поднос и расставлял на нём чаши с вином. Любила Хоук и улыбку Авелин — широкую, почти детскую, едва ли вяжущуюся с образом строгой стражницы. Впрочем, подумать так мог только тот, кто состоял с ней в исключительно деловых отношениях, но Хоук знала её лучше.

— Нет-нет-нет, подруга, — затараторила Изабела, пересекая комнату. — Так не пойдет. Опусти руки.

— Это была глупая затея, — выдохнула Авелин, но, тем не менее, повиновалась. — Ты сделала это специально, чтобы надо мной поглумиться. Как я могла тебя послушать?

— Широко открытыми ушами, конечно. Перестань теребить, или, клянусь своим кораблём…

— Несуществующим кораблём, — бесцеремонно встряла Хоук.

— Будущим кораблём, — поправила её Изабела. — Это всё-таки разные вещи. Но спасибо за напоминание, Хоук, ты настоящий друг.

— Каким ты, Изабела, не являешься, — проворчала Авелин, отступая на пару шагов назад. Глаза её недобро блеснули. — Хочешь, чтобы на меня показывали пальцем? «О, это же капитан стражи и её огромные плечи!»

— Плечи, что держат на себе весь груз твоей немаленькой ответственности, — кивнула Изабела и вновь спустила лямки её платья. — Чем больше ты скрываешь их, тем больше на них обращают внимания.

— Вот! — ухватилась за фразу Авелин. — Ты сама это сказала!

— Ох, да кому есть дело до ширины твоих плеч? Донник любит тебя. Едва ли его волнует, вписываешься ли ты в стандарты красоты. В противном случае, он бы женился на мне.

— Теперь ты сеешь во мне сомнения, — вздохнула Авелин и снова покосилась в зеркало. — Хорошо, твоя взяла. Я просто спущусь вниз…

— …и перестанешь думать о ерунде. Это твой праздник. Если кому-то и придёт в голову отпускать замечания, так это Мерриль с её сомнительного качества комплиментами, но она, кажется, так пьяна, что едва отличит тебя от мабари.

— Не знаю, радоваться мне или оскорбиться, — скривила гримасу Авелин и, сделав ещё один наполненный страданием вздох, направилась к выходу.

Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, Изабела прислонилась к столбику кровати.

— Ничто не бывает просто, не так ли? — обратилась она к Хоук.

— Особенно если это свадьба твоей лучшей подруги, — серьёзно кивнула та.

Весь дом утопал в подсолнухах. На них настоял Донник, мотивируя просьбу тем, что это любимые цветы Авелин. Хоук никогда не считала себя поклонницей разнообразной растительности, но не могла не признать, что букеты неплохо оживили обстановку — словно комнаты заполнили десятки маленьких солнц.

Хоук вздрогнула: со стороны входной двери послышался отчётливый звон стекла. Сорвавшись с места, она поспешила на звук.

— Похоже, в силу вступило известное поверье «Бить посуду — на счастье», — протянул Варрик, покачнув рукой с зажатой в ней чашей. — Главное, чтобы потом посуда волшебным образом не сменилась на носы.

— Поздно, — донесся до Хоук голос того, кого она меньше всего ожидала увидеть на свадебном торжестве. Не то, чтобы Фенрису не было дела до друзей — только глухой не знал о том, как тепло он общается с Авелин и еженедельно играет в Алмазный ромб с Донником, — но представить его добровольным гостем на празднике с дурацкими обрядами и слезоточивыми речами священника (уже поддатого к началу церемонии) было довольно проблематично. С тем же успехом можно было подивиться присутствию Изабелы, но та не только пришла по собственной воле, но и, судя по всему, получала искреннее удовольствие от происходящего.

— Я уже пожалел, что решил выйти наружу, — посетовал Фенрис. — Сначала они начали кричать поздравления, потом бить посуду, ещё позже — заспорили о том, кто является ближайшим другом новоиспечённой семьи, а потому имеет право первым войти в дом…

— …и вот на мостовой лежат уже три измордованных тела, — закончил за него Варрик. — Экая жалость.

— Честь и гордость киркволлской стражи. Невероятно. — Рука Авелин, затянутая в тонкое кружево перчатки, потянулась к лицу.

— Расслабься, подруга, — похлопала её по плечу Изабела. — Сегодня можно.

— Это не повод… — начала Авелин, но замолкла под пристальным взглядом. — Ох, ладно, — закатила глаза она и под конвоем приятельницы отправилась на поиски мужа. Варрик направился следом, а Хоук вдруг осознала, что последние полминуты так и стоит напротив Фенриса, словно обратившись в статую. В любой другой день она бы торопливо извинилась и покинула залу. Она не знала, в чём было дело, но сегодня она чувствовала себя гораздо более уязвимой к его присутствию, чем обычно.

— Вина? — предложили они одновременно, ничуть не смутившись тому, что ни у одного из них не было в руках графина с означенным напитком.

— Никогда не была сильна в светских разговорах, — пробормотала Хоук, отводя глаза.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — отозвался Фенрис, намекая на все те приёмы, которые пришлось посетить новой ветви семьи Амелл. Хоук не любила, когда её называли подобным образом — словно это одним махом перечёркивало всё, что сделал её отец.

— Это первая свадьба, на которой я присутствую, — признался Фенрис, заполняя возникшую между ними тишину.

— А как проходят свадьбы у эльфов? — спросила Хоук.

Вопрос очевидно застал его врасплох.

— Смотря каких эльфов ты имеешь в виду, — отозвался Фенрис, явно смутившись. — Городские женятся в пределах эльфинажа. Как ты можешь догадаться, праздник редко проводится с размахом. Сватовство происходит с подачи хагрена — старейшины, говоря вашим языком. Иногда жениха или невесту выписывают из другого эльфинажа; если повезёт, твой избранник окажется на десяток серебряков богаче, чем ты. Другое дело, что впервые ты увидишь его непосредственно на церемонии.

— А как же любовь?

— Любовь приходит со временем. Или нет, — пожал плечами он.

— Незавидный вариант, — скривилась Хоук. — А что насчёт долийцев?

— Почему бы тебе не спросить Мерилль? Она, несомненно, знает куда больше моего.

— Я думаю, ты сможешь рассказать мне о них более цветистым слогом, учитывая твоё особое отношение к лесным сородичам.

Фенрис хохотнул, и Хоук вдруг поняла, как давно не видела его улыбающимся. Непрекращающаяся борьба с призраками прошлого, казалось, отнимала всего его силы, превращая Фенриса в параноика, неспособного спать без двуручника подле кровати. Не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы понимать, какой изматывающей и несчастной может быть подобная жизнь.

— Долийские свадьбы сопровождаются разнообразными обрядами поклонения Творцам, вроде чтения молитв и ритуальных подношений, чтобы боги благословили брачующихся на удачу. Думаю, ты догадываешься, что и венчание проводит старейшина, а не прибежавший из церкви священник. Кроме того, до свадьбы дело доходит далеко не всегда: будущий муж должен доказать избраннице, что сможет прокормить семью, поэтому предложению руки и сердца предшествуют недели напряжённой охоты и прочие испытания. Всё это очень сложно, — неловко завершил рассказ Фенрис.

— Уверена, ты стал бы отличной пар…

Окончание фразы потонуло в нестройном многоголосом крике. Хоук улыбнулась, наблюдая за смущённо целующимися Авелин и Донником. Закрыв глаза, капитан стражи пыталась украдкой прикрыть усыпанные веснушками плечи.

— Монна Хоук! — вежливо коснулись её локтя. — Вам передали…

Развернув импровизированный конверт из жемчужного цвета атласа, Хоук насторожённо вгляделась в припрятанную в нём записку.

«Бессердечно оторванные куски платья, некогда бывшие лямками, — гласили пузатые буквы. — Говорят, что с ними удача невесты переходит к глупой, стеснительной и всё ещё незамужней подружке, помогая ей наконец-то выскочить замуж. Она бы отдала их мне, но я-то реалистка».

— Изабела! — вспыхнула Хоук, сминая записку.

— Уверен, ты тоже, — прозвучал ей в спину запоздалый ответ на так и не оконченную реплику.


	2. Бетани

Хоук не была Серым Стражем, но могла поклясться, что всё равно слышит Зов: тысячи голосов, едва слышных, но, тем не менее, различимых. Они шептали, не то угрожая, не то обещая, и это пугало — прежде всего тем, что к ним хотелось тянуться. Она и потянулась, тотчас отпрянув, когда столкнулась с тьмой непроницаемой, словно ночное небо. «Уходи, — просила она, обращаясь в никуда. — Уходи, оставь меня!»

Но просьбы оставались без ответа.

— Нагова отрыжка, — выругался Варрик, складывая арбалет. За последние полчаса их лагерь подвёргся нападению двух отрядов порождений тьмы. Не отличаясь многочисленностью, им, тем не менее, удавалось застать путников врасплох. Возможно, всё дело было в Бетани и её испорченной скверной крови, а, возможно, виноват был незримый наблюдатель — таинственный Корифей.

— Как она? — спросил Варрик, нахмурившись. Ладонь его покоилась на ложе Бьянки.

— Без изменений, — отозвалась Бетани, напряжённо вглядываясь в лицо сестры. Пальцы осторожно коснулись её забинтованного предплечья: под туго наложенными повязками алела оставленная гарлоком рана. Попавшей пыли оказалось достаточно, чтобы началось воспаление. Спустя двадцать минут Хоук начало лихорадить, и отряд был вынужден разбить лагерь.

Путешествие грозило затянуться.

— Я не целитель, — качнула головой Бетани. — Я сделала всё, что могла.

— Не верю, что говорю это, но я жалею, что с нами нет Андерса, — подал голос Фенрис.

— Вы как хотите, а я лелею надежду отдохнуть, — проворчал Варрик, неуклюже укладываясь на спальник. Если бы Фенрис не провёл бок о бок с приятелем несколько насыщенных событиями лет, то подумал бы, что тот является законченным эгоистом. Это, конечно, было далеко от истины: Варрик скрывал собственное волнение лишь для того, чтобы не усугублять всеобщее. Они все знали об этом.

Отсветы от огня факелов плясали на стенах, превращая тени в диковинных зверей. Временами боковое зрение обманывалось, принимая их танцы за крадущихся врагов, и тогда Фенрис хватался за рукоять меча. Иногда ответом ему был лишь шёпот, иногда — нечеловеческий крик затаившихся порождений тьмы. «Лучше быть параноиком, чем окончить свой век в канаве», — сказала ему когда-то Хоук, и он был всецело согласен с ней.

— Ты уверена… — осторожно начал Фенрис и замолчал, не решаясь озвучить свой страх. Говорят, что слова материальны, и ему не хотелось проверять, так ли оно на самом деле.

— Да, — отозвалась Бетани и устало потёрла ладонью лоб. — Я бы почувствовала.

— Хорошо.

Ничего не было хорошо. Замкнутое пространство древней тюрьмы Стражей давило, словно задавшись целью сломить непрошенных гостей, выкачать воздух из лёгких и бросить до тех пор, пока обессиленные тела не найдёт новый отряд изуродованных скверной чудовищ. Если ему и суждено окончить здесь свою жизнь, Фенрис предпочёл бы сделать это в бою, поэтому не позволял себе поддаться унынию или усталости.

— В детстве мы часто играли в принцессу и рыцаря, — внезапно заговорила Бетани. Глаза её подёрнулись пеленой воспоминаний. — Она всегда была драконом. Очень грозным драконом, стоит отдать ей должное.

На губах девушки мелькнула улыбка.

— Узнаю нашу Хоук, — сказал Фенрис, несколько смущённый поднятой темой. Чутьё подсказывало ему, что Бетани не ждала какой-либо реакции: всё, что ей было нужно — это несколько минут спокойствия и звук собственного голоса. Он не мог похвастаться талантом в задушевных беседах о былом — особенно о былом, — но отмолчаться почему-то казалось наихудшим вариантом.

— Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы она была рыцарем, — продолжила Бетани, не переставая улыбаться. — Конечно, я любила Карвера, но он гораздо органичнее смотрелся в роли бандита или… не знаю… пирата? Однажды я даже сказала ему об этом. Он почему-то обиделся и не разговаривал со мной два дня.

Она опустила голову.

— Я скучаю по нему.

Фенрис не знал, каково это — тосковать о семье: нельзя жалеть о потере того, чего никогда не было. Пришедшие в ночь с Хоук воспоминания позволили ему на мгновение прикоснуться к прошлой жизни, но ни одно из них так и не задержалось в его голове.

Адриана говорила, что у него есть сестра. Возможно, так оно и было. Хотела ли она, чтобы он был её рыцарем?.. 

Возможно, иногда тайнам стоит оставаться тайнами.

— Какой она была? — спросил он внезапно для самого себя. — В детстве.

— Сильной, — мгновенно нашлась с ответом Бетани. — Отважной. Смешливой. Никогда не плакала. Впрочем, плакать нам и не приходилось — мы были слишком заняты тем, чтобы переезжать и прятаться, — в голосе её, тихом и хрипловатом, прорезалась ожидаемая горечь. Медленно выдохнув, Бетани распрямила затёкшие от неподвижной позы ноги. — Сейчас, став старше, я не могу не задаваться вопросом: как ей всегда удавалось находить время для нас? Возиться с нами, решать наши проблемы? Она никогда не просила ничего взамен, не жаловалась…

— Кажется, со временем немногое изменилось, — усмехнулся Фенрис. Взгляд его невольно коснулся лица Хоук.

Накрыв ладонью её лоб, Бетани встрепенулась:

— Кажется, ей становится лучше. Благодарю тебя, Создатель, — прошептала она, подняв глаза к потолку пещеры. — Я бы не простила себе, если бы она…

Фраза осталась незаконченной.

Фенрис не понимал, что испытывает, глядя на то, как нежно гладит Бетани волосы старшей сестры. Зависть? Тоску по тому, чего никогда не имел сам?.. Каково это, думал он, получать заботу, не взращенную проведёнными вместе годами, но подаренную от рождения?

Когда Фенрису показалось, что сеанс откровений на сегодня закончен, Бетани заговорила вновь:

— Тогда, во время экспедиции… Я думала, она наказала меня.

— Твоя сестра никогда бы не поступила таким образом.

Сказать это казалось необходимым и правильным.

— Я знаю, — качнула головой Бетани, и Фенрис осознал, что она не нуждается в утешении. — Теперь знаю. Но я ждала от вступления в Серые Стража спасения, а не… того, что последовало после. Ох, Создатель, как же я ненавидела её.

Фенрис не поверил в услышанное; в то, что Бетани способна на такое чувство как ненависть, особенно к сестре.

Ресницы Хоук дрогнули, словно она начала приходить в себя, но это оказалось лишь ещё одной игрой теней. Лихорадочный румянец, однако, покинул её лицо, а это означало, что вскоре она и впрямь откроет глаза. 

— Я никогда не раздумывала, каково ей было остаться единственной опорой для мамы, — продолжила Бетани, заключив руку старшей в объятие своих ладоней. — А потом и вовсе… Я рада, что у неё есть ты, — добавила она после небольшой паузы.

— Мы… больше не вместе, — признался Фенрис, запнувшись. Сколько времени прошло, а говорить об этом так и не стало легко. — Уже давно.

— О. — Бетани казалась сконфуженной. — Мне очень жаль.

— Не стоит, — качнул головой он. — Это был мой выбор. Но я солгу, если скажу, что он дался мне малой кровью.

— Ты говорил ей об этом?

— Нет.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторила она, опуская глаза. — Теперь, когда Карвер и мама погибли, а я принадлежу Ордену… Я не хочу, чтобы она оставалась одна.

— Ты говорила ей об этом? — повторил за ней Фенрис. В уголках его губ притаилась усмешка.

— Нет, — отозвалась Бетани.

— А стоило бы, — пробормотал Варрик, поднимаясь со спального места. Руки его отточенными движениями привели в боевую готовность Бьянку. — Пора повоевать, любители секретов.

— Иногда тайнам лучше оставаться тайнами, — пробормотал Фенрис.

Хотя бы для того, чтобы обеспечить чьё-то душевное спокойствие.


	3. Мерриль

Мерриль плакала, размазывая слёзы по раскрасневшемуся лицу. Так плачут, когда споры, драки и крики остались позади, твоё упрямство оказалось сломлено и втоптано в землю, в обход всех увещеваний, и всё, что ты теперь можешь — это сокрушаться и умолять.

И она умоляла:

— Пожалуйста, не трогай его. Я обещаю, что больше не побеспокою просьбами ни тебя, ни Хоук.

— Или что? — криво усмехнулся Фенрис. — Снова попробуешь меня поколотить?

— Если придётся, — серьёзно отозвалась Мерриль и поджала губы.

Фенриса не беспокоили ноготки, которыми она, цепляясь за его руки, уже успела наставить ссадин; совсем другое дело — магия крови. Он хотел ошибаться, считая, что Мерриль не готова зайти так далеко из-за какой-то испорченной реликвии, но знал: готова. Зайдёт. А потому был настороже. Подумав об этом, он усмехнулся вновь: что может противопоставить демонам тот, кто связан с магией только посредством вплавленного в кожу лириума? Свою душу в обмен на избавление от боли? Никогда.

Фенрис раздражённо смахнул со лба пот. Зеркало упрямо не двигалось с места, словно пустив корни или удерживаясь на месте силой заклинания — он бы не удивился ни первому, ни второму. Возможно, трогать его было не такой уж хорошей затеей, но отступать было поздно.

— Хоук оставила меня, — донёсся до него звенящий от напряжения голос Мерриль. — Почему ты не можешь сделать того же?

— Хоук не оставляла тебя. — Фенрис на мгновение зажмурился. — Ты сама попросила её об этом — как просишь всех, кто пытается тебе помочь. Удивляюсь, как Варрик находит в себе желание навещать тебя снова и снова, с твоей-то неблагодарностью.

— Если ты больше не переступишь порог моего дома, я не буду возражать, — отозвалась она, и тон её говорил только об одном: они пошли по кругу. Не пройдёт и минуты, как Мерриль снова начнёт кричать и толкаться, а там, гляди, и демона в помощь призовёт. Фенрис удивлялся, почему она не сделала этого раньше. В принцип «не причини боль другу своего друга» ему верилось с трудом — вероятно, потому что у неё почти не осталось друзей.

— У тебя, смотрю, гости.

Появление Хоук оказалось сюрпризом для обоих. С недавних пор она позабыла о стандартах вежливости и заглядывала к Мерриль без стука, прекрасно зная, что та может как с головой погрузиться в изучение элювиана, так и попросту проигнорировать незваных гостей. Поначалу Хоук уважала её личное пространство и нежелание общаться с «шемкой, прикарманивший бесценную реликвию долийского народа», делая скидку на глубоко нанесённую обиду, но вскоре решила, что клин вышибают клином.

Клинья Мерриль оказались на удивление крепкими.

— Хоук, — поздоровались с ней кивком. — Могу я попросить тебя забрать своего питомца и удалиться? Это было бы очень мило, спасибо.

На лице Фенриса, на дух не переносящего любые намёки на рабское прошлое, не дрогнул ни один мускул. Колкости Мерриль могли быть по-настоящему обидными, но он давно научился пропускать их мимо ушей.

— Должна признаться, это самое оригинальное приветствие, которое я слышала, — отозвалась Хоук, растеряно переводя взгляд с одного участника ссоры на другого. — Что ты натворил? Кажется, в этот раз вы зашли дальше привычного «Магия крови — зло».

Фенрис шумно выдохнул и нервно дёрнул плечами. Хоук знала эту его привычку — он делал так, когда его принуждали говорить правду.

— Попытался её урезонить, — пробормотал Фенрис и развёл руками.

— Что означает: решил избавиться от элювиана, — тотчас поправила его Мерриль.

— Тогда мне жаль, что у него не вышло.

Фенрис непроизвольно вскинул брови. Он ожидал услышать что-то другое — предложение перемирия, например, или нотацию о недальновидности и самоуверенности, которые рано или поздно приведут к беде… Сестра Хоук была магом, поэтому она понимала и разделяла страх перед демонами, зная о них больше, чем обычные люди. Но, кажется, Хоук надоело быть миротворцем. Очевидно, Мерриль с её упрямым увлечением запретными искусствами, и без того не получавшим её одобрения, подвели к концу запасы терпения, обширные, но отнюдь не безграничные. Что ждало эльфийку дальше — разочарование, неприязнь или равнодушие, — Фенрис судить не брался.

— Ну конечно, тебе жаль! — взвилась Мерриль. — Печально, что я никак не стану одержимой, правда? Так было бы гораздо проще для тебя. Прихлопнула бы с чистой совестью, и дело с концом.

— Прихлопнула? — переспросила Хоук, хмурясь. — С чистой совестью?.. Мерриль, что ты несёшь?

— Но я сильная, — упрямо продолжала та. — Сильнее, чем считаешь ты, он, Хранительница. И если мне нужно быть одной, чтобы доказать это, я буду одна.

— Давай, — закатил глаза Фенрис, — отталкивай тех, кто пришёл к тебе с добром, ведь оно так дёшево ценится в твоём маленьком мирке.

— Быть может, тогда мы похожи сильнее, чем тебе кажется, — отозвалась Мерриль и, пронёсшись мимо, покинула дом, с грохотом хлопнув дверью. В воздух поднялись клубы пыли.

— Мы должны отправиться за ней, — сказала Хоук, разворачиваясь.

Пальцы Фенриса сомкнулись на её запястье.

— Мы ничего ей не должны.

— Ты же знаешь Мерриль. Она заблудится, или влипнет в какую-нибудь передрягу, или…

— Пусть. Ей не помешает немного проветрить голову. Она считает себя взрослой? Вот её шанс доказать это.

Вздохнув, Хоук устало присела на кровать. Помедлив, Фенрис присоединился к ней. Ладонь ещё горела от соприкосновения с чужой кожей, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя неловко.

— Ты мог просто разбить его, — заметила Хоук.

— Если эта штука и впрямь так ценна, её следует отнести к Хранительнице.

— Да, — медленно кивнула она. — _Но ты мог просто разбить его._

— Мог, — ответил он после небольшой паузы.

— Ох, Фенрис, — снова вздохнула Хоук и вдруг склонила голову ему на плечо. Он не стал возражать, лишь подвинулся осторожно, чтобы ей было удобнее.

На губах Хоук отчего-то играла улыбка.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь доносящимися с улицы голосами, и, видит Создатель, подобное окончание вечера было куда приятнее прогнозируемого.

— Не слушай её, — сказала, наконец, Хоук так тихо, что Фенрис едва разобрал слова. Ему не нужно было уточнять, о чём идёт речь: слова Мерриль звучали в его голове колокольным звоном, оглушающим и обвинительным. — Она ошибается.

— Может, ты знаешь меня хуже, чем думаешь, — предположил он.

— Может, ты показываешь мне больше, чем сам того хочешь?

— Кто знает, — отвёл глаза он. Сейчас было не время и не место для подобных разговоров. — Не понимаю, какой тебе прок от всего этого. Мне кажется, или за решение душевных проблем тебе не платят?

— Мне нравится помогать сирым и убогим, — в голосе Хоук отчётливо слышался смех. Волосы её легонько щекотали подбородок.

Фенрис усмехнулся.

— Скорее, это ты нравишься им.


	4. Андерс

Хоук могла похвастаться многим: денежным состоянием, положением в обществе, врождённой ловкостью, но особенно — умением приспосабливаться. Она не питала иллюзий, оказавшись в Киркволле пять лет назад, твёрдо зная, что никогда не сможет назвать его домом. Дом остался за морем, в измученном порождениями тьмы Ферелдене. Ничего, думала Хоук — пройдёт время, она привыкнет, обживётся и, может, даже перестанет тосковать по видам крутящихся мельниц и щекочущим ладони колосьям.

Прогнозы сбылись лишь частично: тоска так никуда и не делась. Со временем к ней прибавилось смутное чувство вины. Спускаясь в Клоаку, Хоук морщилась не только из-за омерзительного смрада, но и расположившихся на полу бродяг, зябло кутающихся в выцветшие от старости лохмотья. «Ступай отсюда! — доносилось ей в спину. — Набивай живот гусями и вином, пока мы подыхаем от голода». Хоук знала, что в Клоаке живёт немало её земляков. Знала она и то, что заслужила свои богатства — потом и кровью, буквально. И всё же неловко отводила взгляд.

«Не слушай их, — сказал ей однажды Андерс. — У них нет прав судить тебя». «Между прочим, это всё твоя вина, — пожурила его она. — Живи ты поближе, и мне не пришлось бы проходить через подобное унижение». Он улыбнулся тогда, сощурив глаза: «Тебе не нужен сожитель?»

Смешно ли, но Хоук так и не смогла выбросить из головы эти слова. Со смертью матери особняк растерял весь уют и как будто увеличился в размерах: потолок терялся в тенях, голос эхом отражался от стен. Несмотря на все их старания, Бодан и Сэндал так и не смогли привнести в него былой оживлённости; тихая, неприметная Орана и вовсе казалась привидением. Мысль о том, чтобы иметь рядом друга, казалась на удивление заманчивой.

Беседуя с Андерсом, Хоук всегда испытывала двоякие чувства. На одной чаше весов были шутки и ностальгические разговоры о Ферелдене, на другой — революционные речи и непредсказуемо меняющееся настроение. Андерса бесила её рассудительность, не позволяющая бездумно дарить свободу всем магам; Хоук бесил его максимализм. С каждым прошедшим годом он всё меньше контролировал духа (или куда честнее сказать — демона?) внутри себя, а однажды настолько разгневался, что едва не покалечил подругу. Только присутствие Себастьяна удержало ситуацию от выхода из-под контроля.

Новость об этом дошла до Фенриса. «Тронь её, и ты труп», — сообщил он Андерсу. «Ты имеешь в виду только нанесение увечий, или…?» — ответил тот, и дело едва не кончилось дракой. Подобные намёки никогда не оставляли Фенриса равнодушным.

Но даже в свете всего этого Хоук не могла отделаться от идеи пустить Андерса на свою территорию.

— А как же твой сторожевой пёс? — поинтересовался он, когда она вновь подняла эту тему — впрочем, не без осторожности. — Мне кажется, стоит мне появиться на пороге твоего дома, как он волшебным образом материализуется рядом и вцепится мне в горло.

— Мабари умны. Они не станут нападать на союзника.

— А я и не о нём.

Неприязнь Андерса к Фенрису, пожалуй, была ещё одной причиной, по которой их отношения с Хоук так и не стали по-настоящему дружескими. Несмотря на то, что колкости сыпались с обеих сторон, она нередко подмечала, что Андерс нападает первым. Самих спорщиков перепалки, кажется, ничуть не утомляли, скорее наоборот — мотивировали на новые. Поначалу, когда их ссоры не отличались накалом, это почти забавляло, потом начало раздражать, ещё позже — по-настоящему тревожить. К счастью, до потасовки дело ни разу не дошло, но Хоук не сомневалась, что это лишь вопрос времени.

— Фенрис мне не указ, — сказала она со вздохом. — И, если на то пошло, не пёс.

— В самом деле? — притворно удивился Андерс. — Ну надо же. Очень уж убедительно он его изображает.

— Андерс…

— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно вскинул руки маг. — Ни слова больше. И если ты действительно заинтересована в том, чтобы делить кров с кем-то вроде меня… Что ж, охотно попробую излечить твой дом от негостеприимности.

— Уверена, у тебя получится — ты целитель от бога. Жаль, что ты не можешь излечить и разбитое сердце в придачу, — усмехнулась Хоук.

— Могу попытаться, — серьёзно сказал он.

Она и не поняла сначала, что было в этой фразе — предложение или шутка, — а когда осознала, то вмиг пожалела о том, что не просто заговорила о любви, но и вообще сунулась в лечебницу. Любой намёк на отношения с кем-либо воспринимался ей болезненно — не то из-за разрыва с Фенрисом, не то из-за упрямого нежелания строить новые.

— Вот, что я тебе скажу, — произнёс Андерс, явно уязвлённый тем, что так и не дождался ответа. — Я приду к тебе вечером, и если твоя дверь будет открыта… Возможно, тогда в Киркволле станет на двух одиноких людей меньше.

Хоук не пришлось выбирать.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросила она, не решаясь подойти ближе.

— Тебе же не нужен повод, чтобы приходить ко мне, — хмыкнул Фенрис, и это, пожалуй, прозвучало грубо, но у неё не было сил спорить.

— Я очень устала.

— Я очень пьян.

Хоук вздохнула, пропуская его в дом.

И повернула в замке ключ.


	5. Варрик

Варрик знает всё и немножко больше. Поставь ему кружку пива, и он расскажет тебе десятки историй, придуманных и нет; пригласи в дом, и он приготовит многообразие яств, не ограничившись кухней своего народа; купи вина, и он поведает, при какой погоде собирали для него виноград в Антиве. Ему известны секреты многих профессий, от художников до убийц, и столь же много тайн, подчас смертельно опасных. Варрик знает в лицо всех власть имущих в Киркволле; знает, что Нора — бывшая жена Корфа; знает настоящее имя Изабелы; знает, что Авелин — бесстрашная Авелин — боится пауков… Знает даже то, как вздыхает Хоук, когда её целуют — он слышал это великое множество раз.

— Ну что, ещё по пинте? — спросил он у мабари, верно дожидавшегося свою хозяйку. — Этот клубок сегодня не развяжется.

И усмехнулся, веселясь с нечаянного каламбура:

— Да уж… Клубок.

Варрик забыл, когда застукал их в первый раз. Незадолго до войны с кунари? Чуть позже? Всё, что он помнил — это льющий за окном дождь, да такой, что конца и края ему не было видно. Вечерело. Они всей компанией сидели за столом в «Висельнике». Нора по обыкновению путала напитки, Авелин делала выговор Изабеле — Создатель знает, что она в тот раз учудила, — Фенрис и Хоук ругались. Со стороны могло показаться, что они лишь лениво обмениваются репликами, но Варрик знал эти рубленые фразы и громкий шёпот, да и не совал нос дальше своей кружки с пивом.

Вот и зря, в общем. Вмешался бы, может, и оставили бы они в покое его несчастные апартаменты. «Не судьба», — сказал бы Бартранд, но тот всегда фаталистом был. Варрик не верил в судьбу, Варрик верил в Госпожу Удачу, но она не всегда отвечала ему взаимностью.

К двум часам ночи в его номере остались только спорщики, да Андерс, не притронувшийся к алкоголю. Впрочем, и он откланялся быстро, писульки свои подхватил и был таков. Варрик тогда языками с Корфом сцепился, а как вернулся, так и пожалел об этом. Попятился, скрипнув половицей, но никто и внимания не обратил — не до того было. Сам не ожидал, а смутился, не понимая — не то прервать шуткой, пока у стены зажимаются, не то уйти деликатно, а там уж пусть сами разбираются, что, где и как.

Второе выбрал, вот только зря, наверное.

Варрик не знал — тогда не знал — что послужило причиной бесстыдного поведения его друзей: алкоголь ли, который в равной степени туманил мозги как Фенрису, так и Хоук; время ли ночное, шальное?

— Так они же расстались, нет? — спросила Изабела, когда он намекнул легонько. — Хоук сама так сказала.

— А не сказала ли она, часом, что при расставании обязательно нужно язык в рот бывшему возлюбленному засовывать?

— Вот это — мой способ расставаться! — пришла в восторг Изабела, но подробностей не получила: молчание Варрика покупалось золотом, а друзьям оно бесплатно обходилось. Посеял слух, встревожил воду, и хватит.

Где один прецедент, там и второй. В привычку не вошло — то ли обнаглели недостаточно, то ли силы воли хватало, — но пару раз повторялось. Варрик затруднялся понять, что испытывает, наблюдая за этими странными игрищами — не то раздражение оттого, что кругами ходят и «мыневместе» твердят, как заведённые, не то жалость, потому, что дураки оба. «Дураки, — кивнула Авелин, когда и до неё слух дошёл. — Вот только пока сами не поймут, никто им это в голову не вложит». Мудрая женщина, что ни говори.

Однажды так и вовсе сцена из романа какого развернулась, с битой посудой и кровавыми реками. Сам чёрт ногу сломил бы разбираться, что случилось, да и не важно это было, в общем-то. Суть была в том, что Хоук ступню поранила, да так сильно, что весь пол изгваздала — странно, что до потолка не добралась. Бинты-то нашли, вот только Варрик припозднился с ними: Фенрис ленту свою с запястья снял, помог пострадавшей, а там и на кровать повалил. Или она его. Или оба они, не сговариваясь, в очередной раз желаниям поддались, как частенько оно и бывало.

— Не запачкайте простыни, — выразил просьбу Варрик, оставляя номер в распоряжении друзей, не в первый и, догадывался он, не в последний раз. До утра, помнится, в компании Эдвины просидел, лениво потягивая эль, а когда вернулся, и намёка на чужое присутствие не заметил, словно ни одной живой души в комнате сегодня не было: ни пятен крови, ни разворошенной кровати, ни подносов, днищами кружек заляпанных. И рука фенрисова, под рубашку Хоук пробирающаяся, ему, видно, показалась, равно как и звуки нетерпеливых поцелуев. Прибрались и ушли тихонько, стыдясь не то Варрика с его лояльностью, не то друг друга. По отдельности, как водится — не пара, чай, под ручку домой возвращаться.

Дошло и до катарсиса.

— Я устала, — рыдала Хоук, сжимая пальцами виски. — Я. Так. Устала.

Варрик считал, что плакать за компанию — это форменный идиотизм, а никакая не солидарность, поэтому молча обнимал её за плечи. Правду-матку резать в глаза тоже не стоило — сейчас не стоило. Хоук — тотально, оглушительно пьяная Хоук — нуждалась не в объяснениях и убеждениях, а крепком дружеском плече и новой порции вина, чтобы, наконец, отключиться.

Со временем Варрик понял всё: и голодный взгляд Фенриса, и ревность его бешеную, превратившую в собаку на сене; и Хоук, воспринимающую оную как должное, словно и не расставались они никогда; и то, почему допоздна в «Висельнике» засиживались, почему выпивали сверх меры — и сдавались, наконец, уставая бежать друг от друга.

— Это уход от ответственности, — поясняла Хоук не то Варрику, не то самой себе. Плечи её ходили ходуном. — Никаких обязательств. Нейтральная территория. Просто способ снять стресс. Почему нет? Я не против. Всё хорошо.

«Ну конечно, хорошо, — так и рвалось с его языка. — Вот только слёзы для тебя — дело непривычное, и ревёшь ты второй раз за последние пять лет. Уж мне-то не ври».

Промолчал, лишь кувшин с вином подвинул — до конца пьяной исповеди было далеко.

…Хоук покинула «Висельник» через чёрный ход — Варрик заметил её, как бы она ни хоронилась. Фенрис ушёл тем же путём двумя минутами позже; на шее его алела метка страсти, заметная даже на расстоянии.

Варрик вздохнул. Позабытый хозяйкой мабари возмущённо гавкнул.

— Знаю, дружище, — улыбнулся Варрик, потрепав пса по голове. — Я всё знаю. Ещё по пинте?


	6. Изабела

Мысль о том, чтобы засыпать и просыпаться одной всегда причиняла Хоук дискомфорт. Детство, юность и первые два года в Киркволле она засыпала, обнимая Бетани. Даже во время обитания в богатом на ароматы Нижнем Городе волосы сестры пахли цветами. Хоук любила зарываться в них носом и терпела, пока не становилось совсем щекотно — это было своеобразным ритуалом, гарантирующим хорошие сны. «От тебя жарко», — жаловалась Бетани, но с места не двигалась.

Потом всё изменилось. За окном больше не орали пьяницы, жёсткая койка сменилась на постель с пологом, а Бетани больше не щипала за руку, как всегда делала, когда старшая спросонья лягала её ногой. Да и лягать, в общем-то, теперь было некого.

На пороге тридцати лет Хоук нужно было учиться жить одной.

Со временем она привыкла к одинокому созерцанию потолка над головой, но это не мешало ей тосковать по теплу чужого тела рядом. «Каково это, — думала она, — когда первое, что ты видишь, просыпаясь, это лицо любимого?» Им с Фенрисом так и не довелось этого узнать.

Хоук всегда считала себя сильной. Она знала, что способна справиться если не со всеми, то с многими проблемами; она слышала об этом со всех сторон. Таких людей не сломать — только растереть в мелкую крошку. Но крошка, в отличие от обломков, не имеет возможности быть собранной воедино.

— Это всего лишь платок, — сказала Изабела. — Я могу купить себе новый.

— Варрик сказал, что ты привезла его из Ривейна. Я не хочу забирать то, что дорого тебе, как память, — возразила Хоук, откладывая карты. Сегодня ей везло.

— С чего ты взяла, что он мне дорог?

— С того, что ты носишь его, не снимая, несмотря на все эти дыры?..

— Ненавижу, когда ты оказываешься права, — бросила Изабела в сторону.

— Нема, как рыба, — заверила её Хоук, отлично знакомая с попытками подруги разыграть из себя бесчувственную грозу морей. Кто-то на это покупался, но не она.

За окном давным-давно стемнело, и сдерживаться зевоту становилось всё труднее. Хоук и не пыталась, единожды чуть не свернув себе челюсть. Двигаться было решительно лень.

С наслаждением потянувшись, Изабела поднялась с места.

— Кажется, настало время для моего еженедельного променада в квартал красных фонарей, — по обыкновению беззастенчиво сообщила она и повязала платок на талию. — Да и тебе пора собираться. Я не волнуюсь за твою безопасность, но ты сама знаешь, каким бывает Киркволл ночью. Если ты, конечно, не планируешь остаться здесь.

— Почему бы и нет? — спросила Хоук внезапно для самой себя. Как там говорят? Наглость — второе счастье?

— Отлично! — Изабела вдруг воодушевилась. — Будет, кому присмотреть за моими пожитками. За последний месяц у меня украли сотню золотых, три гребня и нож. Наверное, это был очень бедный и косматый разбойник.

Не прошло и пары секунд, как она спешно покинула комнату. Откровенно сконфуженная, Хоук так и смотрела ей вслед.

Время шло, а «Висельник» всё ещё казался гораздо более привлекательным местом, нежели полупустой особняк. Скинув сапоги, она, словно в тумане, забралась в постель.

Подушка Изабелы пахла полынью.

— Ты какая-то странная, подруга, — сказала она Хоук в одну из ночей. — Сделала себе имя, восстановила права на родовое поместье… Тебе бы в золоте купаться, да на шелках спать, а ты ютишься на продавленной койке. _Моей_ продавленной койке. Или трахаешься в апартаментах Варрика, но это я хотя бы понимаю.

— Вот и живи там, — пробурчала Хоук, проигнорировав последнюю фразу. — Меня всё устраивает.

— Ну, меня бы тоже устраивало — сильное, ловкое тело… Эй! Не распускай руки.

— Я вообще-то пытаюсь спать.

— В моей комнате, — напомнила Изабела. — И, кстати, сильно рискуешь, прижимаясь ко мне. Неужто ты и Бетани так истязала? Неудивительно, что она тебе не пишет.

— Если бы ты хотела меня изнасиловать, то давно бы это сделала.

— Не практикую секс на недобровольной основе.

Хоук задержала дыхание.

— Ето говорит о недобровольной?.. — выпалила она.

И будь что будет, в самом деле. Кому и что она доказывает, принося себя в жертву на алтарь упрямой и бесперспективной любви? Топчется на одном месте, погрязнув в прошлом. Ни туда, ни сюда.

Дура.

Пальцы Изабеллы коснулись её рта, подбородка, скользнули, коротко мазнув по шее, в ложбинку на груди. Сердце Хоук пропустило удар.

Изабела рассмеялась.

— Спи, горе ты луковое, — произнесла она почти ласково и, потрепав подругу по волосам, поднялась с кровати. — Дожидайся своего принца.

— Не думала, что у тебя есть моральные принципы, — отозвалась Хоук, отворачиваясь; щёки её горели. Изабела могла бы обидеться на подобную фразу, будь она сказана всерьёз, но только идиот бы не понял, что единственной её целью было замаскировать возникшую неловкость.

Захлопнулась, натужно скрипнув, дверь.

— Потом спасибо скажешь, — усмехнулась Изабела и прижалась затылком к стене.

Зная, что будет права.


	7. Себастьян

Как и у любого человека, у Себастьяна бывали хорошие и плохие дни. В первые душу его терзали сомнения, и ни одна, даже самая искренняя молитва, не могла их прогнать; во вторые дорога будто сама ложилась под ноги, и даже дышать становилось легче.

Сегодня был хороший день.

Себастьян не любил Верхний город: напыщенный, шумный, ничуть не похожий на давно покинутый, но всё ещё любимый Старкхевен. На его вкус, здесь было ничуть не безопаснее, чем в Нижнем, а, возможно, даже наоборот: карманникам легко смешаться с толпой, а убийцам — раствориться в тенях многочисленных зданий. Именно поэтому, держа путь к дому Фенриса, Себастьян был начеку.

Дверь оказалась по обыкновению открытой, однако особняк был погружён в тишину. Это казалось странным: Себастьян знал, что дважды в неделю Фенрис и Донник играют в Алмазный ромб и травят байки; иногда к ним присоединялись Варрик и Изабела. Фенрис никогда не угощал, говоря, что оставил последнюю бутылку Агреджио Павалли для особого случая, а также игнорировал вопросы о том, какой случай может считаться таковым. Гостей его жадность ничуть не смущала — алкоголь они могли принести и сами.

Судя по всему, сегодняшний день выпал из расписания их маленького игрального кружка. Себастьяну было любопытно, что послужило тому причиной; поднимаясь по лестнице, он строил догадки. Он бы не удивился, обнаружив товарища в кресле, мрачно уставившегося в одну точку: иногда у него случались дни глубочайшей меланхолии, лишающие того сил и желания что-либо делать. Не удивился бы он и присутствию Хоук. Если в жизни Фенриса и существовал человек, способный перечеркнуть любые его планы, это была она. Впрочем, Хоук могла перечеркнуть планы кого угодно, и для этого ей вовсе не обязательно было знать свою жертву в лицо.

Реальность оказалась гораздо прозаичнее любого из предположений.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Себастьян, склонив голову набок.

— Разве не видно? — Фенрис выглядел раздражённым. — Убираюсь.

В руках его была невесть где раздобытая швабра.

В комнате царил кавардак: мебель покинула привычные места и была сдвинута в угол, тут и там виднелись неаккуратные кучи мусора, справа от двери высилась целая батарея пустых бутылок, иногда целых, иногда не очень. Одному Создателю известно, что нашло на хозяина имения, но к делу тот подошёл основательно.

— Не замечал у тебя тяги к чистоте, — сказал Себастьян, осторожно обходя внушительную груду битого стекла. Кое-где алело вино — или кровь, он не брался гадать.

— Всё меняется, — таинственно отозвался Фенрис, сосредоточенно возя по полу шваброй. По скромной оценке Себастьяна, эффекта это не имело: за прошедшие года грязь въелась настолько, что избавиться от неё можно было, только положив плитку заново. Озвучивать свои мысли он, понятное дело, не собирался.

— Трудно поверить, что твои глаза открылись только сейчас.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — последовал ещё один многозначительный ответ.

Всё это было крайне подозрительно.

Себастьян кашлянул.

— Сегодня Хоук поранилась осколком, — сдался Фенрис. — Сказала, что ноги её здесь не будет, пока я не приведу дом в порядок. И если бы это было её единственной жалобой… — пробурчал он.

Взявшись за тряпку, Фенрис принялся тереть картинную раму. На взгляд Себастьяна — уж чересчур старательно.

— Донник занят на дежурстве, так что у меня появилось свободное время, вот я и решил… — продолжил Фенрис, не отрываясь от занятия. — Да и Варрик как-то обещал подсобить мне с ремонтом. Лучше воспользоваться предложением, пока оно ещё в силе. Думаю, мне и самому будет приятнее спать, не чувствуя сыплющихся с потолка пауков. Во всяком случае, стоит попробовать.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что весь этот поток слов был сказан с одной-единственной целью — отвести внимание от основной, реальной и очень смущающей причины его внезапного всплеска активности.

Себастьян понимающе улыбнулся.

— Сильно поранилась?

— Жить будет, — буркнул Фенрис после небольшой паузы. Видит Создатель — кончики его ушей стали пунцовыми. Себастьян не был падок на сплетни, считая, что страсть к распространению оных — грех, но шёпотки про отношения Хоук и Фенриса не обошли стороной и его. Кажется, в них всё-таки было зерно истины.

Не одобрял Себастьян и любопытства. Зато оно очевидно одобряло его.

— Ты не был на утренней молитве, — намекнул о причине своего визита он. — Разочаровался в новообретённой вере, или всё дело в нашей бравой подруге?

Фенрис резко обернулся, словно проверяя, не подслушивает ли кто за спиной. Несмотря на горячую преданность церкви, Себастьяна это ничуть не задело — не раз и не два встречал он тех, кто стыдился своей набожности. Подобные люди (или эльфы) неизменно вызывали у него жалость. «Ничего, дитя моё, — успокаивала его Эльтина. — Не печалься. Они не готовы. Придёт день, и они отринут сомнения». Со временем её спокойная уверенность передалась и ему.

— Какой в этом смысл? — отозвался Фенрис и опёрся спиной о стену. Вид у него был донельзя замученный. — Я пытался, честно пытался, но правда в том, что мне сложно принять бога, который допускает такую вещь, как рабство. Или магию крови. Или что-то столь же отвратительное. Мне жаль, если я не оправдал твоих надежд, — добавил он, помолчав.

Они уже поднимали эту тему раньше, и в девяти случаях из десяти Фенрис шёл на попятную. Себастьян догадывался, что виной тому был целый букет причин: непробиваемый скептицизм, разница мировоззрений и культур, обида на судьбу и привычка делить мир на чёрное и белое… Догадывался он и о том, что ему следует брать пример с Эльтины — не горячиться и не расстраиваться, быть спокойным и рассудительным. Стать мудрым наставником, который приведёт своего друга к настоящей вере, что станет спасением и убежищем для его метущейся души. Он нередко слышал, как Фенриса сравнивали с отбившимся от стаи (или отрицающим необходимость оной?) волком; Себастьяну же он виделся ребёнком — потерянным и отчаянно нуждающимся в любви, поддержке и принятии. «Создатель поможет тебе обрести гармонию», — убеждал его он, но Фенрис оставался в плену сомнений. В голове его никак не укладывался тот факт, что нелёгкая судьба может быть дарована в качестве испытания на прочность, ведь пути Создателя воистину неисповедимы. Себастьян подозревал, что озвучь он это вслух, и дело окончится ссорой.

— Терпение, Фенрис, — сказал он вместо этого. — Вера не появляется просто так, по щелчку пальцев. Дай своей душе время.

— …И позабудь обо всём, что с тобою случилось, — фыркнул тот и вернулся к уборке. — Обо всех лишениях, на которые было плевать и твоему Создателю, и его женщине.

— Быть может, он помогал тебе больше, чем ты сам думаешь.

— Любопытно услышать, каким образом. Я потерял всё, что имел.

— Чтобы найти новое.

— А вдруг меня устраивало и старое — откуда ему знать? Откуда мне знать… — пробормотал Фенрис, поморщившись. — И, если на то пошло, я и новое- в руках не удержал: те, кому я обязан жизнью, полегли от моего же меча.

— Но ты научился ценить свободу, — продолжил Себастьян. — Желать свободы. Кто знает, что случилось бы, не повстречайся ты с Воинами тумана. Возможно, у тебя никогда не хватило бы смелости сбежать снова.

Он был предельно осторожен, ступая на скользкую тропу, к которой привела беседа — никто не мог сказать, где она оборвётся, превратившись в трясину. Вероятно, говорить о смелости с бывшим рабом, чью волю прицельно ломали, дабы отучить принимать самостоятельные решения, было не самой умной идеей, но Фенрису давно было пора избавиться от панциря, наращенного им за годы одиночества и рабства; разрушить стены, которые он выстроил вокруг себя, пытаясь защитить то немногое, что у него осталось. Себастьян чувствовал ползущую по ним трещину и считал, что обязан помочь — как помогают матери неспособным пробить яичную скорлупу птенцам.

— Думаешь, теперь смелости во мне больше? — хохотнул Фенрис, но в голосе его не было веселья. — Скажи это Хоук.

— О нет, мой друг, — улыбнулся Себастьян, поднимая ладони кверху. — За этот грех тебе придётся отвечать самому.

— Уже ответил.

Пауза затянулась.

— Пойдём, — мотнул головой Себастьян. — Пройдёмся немного.

Фенрис нахмурился.

— Дай угадаю: ты решил, что моя бедная душенька нуждается в хоровом пении и запахе лампадного масла?

— Двери церкви всегда открыты.

Он закатил глаза.

— Ладно, твоя взяла. Но учти: я согласился лишь потому, что меня уже тошнит вылизывать это чёртово поместье. Клянусь своей головой: в следующий раз я поселюсь в более скромном месте, — пообещал Фенрис.

И оглушительно чихнул.

Едва войдя в храм, Себастьян понял, что привести сюда товарища было прекрасной идеей. С виду всё оставалось по-прежнему, но его внимательный взгляд заметил перемену и, притом, разительную: обычно сгорбленный, Фенрис расправил плечи. Глаза его отражали пламя свечей и оттого казались как никогда живыми. Скепсис скепсисом, но церковная атмосфера и впрямь дарила ему чувство умиротворённости. Упорно отрицавший существование Создателя, Фенрис отчаянно нуждался в высшей силе, в которую можно поверить; на которую можно сложить часть ответственности за перенесённые им тяготы — или найти в них смысл.

Они постояли молча, думая каждый думал о своём. Фенрис, кажется, и вовсе растворился в мыслях, не замечая ничего и никого вокруг. Себастьян корил себя за любопытство, но не мог не гадать: читает ли он сейчас молитву — по обыкновению неловко, как умеет, позабыв все фразы, которым он его научил? А если и читает, то по кому? По себе и своей изуродованной судьбе? По рабам, которым не выпало шанса разбить собственные цепи? По Хоук, кажется, заменившей ему все религии разом?..

— Ты когда-нибудь просил прощения за свои грехи? — спросил Себастьян, наперёд зная ответ.

— Нет, — отозвался Фенрис. Взгляд его остановился на лике Андрасте. — Но если и буду, то совсем перед другой женщиной.

Больше он не проронил ни слова.

Они постояли так ещё немного — пока Фенрис не начал дёргать плечами, очевидно пресытившись церковной атмосферой.

— Иди, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Думаю, твоей избраннице будет неприятно пораниться ещё об один осколок.

Фенрис непонимающе вскинул брови.

— Иди, — повторил он и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. — Уборка угодна Создателю.


	8. Фенрис

Хоук всегда считала себя немного странной. Конечно, ей было далеко до Мерриль, но не менее далеко было и до спокойной, рассудительной, _нормальной_ Авелин. Хоук обожала скусывать корочку с губ, до тех пор, пока рот не наполнял медный привкус крови; не терпела порядка в доме, искренне считая, что хаос — признак жизни; мысленно составляла совершенно идиотские списки: «Самые забористые ругательства Варрика», «Изабела и её мужики», «Десять фраз, которые я никогда не услышу от Фенриса». Последний, впрочем, то и дело претерпевал изменения, но кое-что всегда оставалось на месте: «Я люблю тебя», «Прости, что ушёл», «Я купил тебе подарок».

Как говорится, ничто не предвещало.

— Это тебе, — пробормотал Фенрис и добавил, откровенно смущённый: — Подарок.

— Откуда у тебя деньги?

Пожалуй, это был не лучший из способов выразить свою благодарность.

— Это всё, что тебя волнует? — мгновенно взорвался он. — Разве ты не должна просто порадоваться?

— Успокойся, я всего лишь спросила, — торопливо вскинула руки Хоук, отлично знакомая с его привычкой маскировать замешательство злостью. В этом весь Фенрис — отчаянно боящийся обнажать свои чувства, но читающийся словно открытая книга. Хоук это нравилось. Нравилось дразнить его, задевать, заставлять проявлять эмоции любым удобным для него способом, будь то крик или хлопок ладонями по столу. Фенрис быстро выходил из себя, но быстро и остывал, извинялся, смотрел на неё виновато и жалобно, и тогда ей хотелось ударить его — за всё и сразу, — а потом впечататься губами в его красивый рот и целовать до нехватки воздуха. Их отношения нельзя было назвать натянутыми или прохладными, но желание ударить его почему-то посещало её чаще, чем другие.

Подарком оказались стальные перчатки с острыми, как бритва когтями — идентичные тем, что Фенрис носил сам. Повертев их в руках, Хоук подняла глаза. Во взгляде её читалась растерянность.

— Мне, безусловно, приятно… но почему именно они?

Фенрис вздохнул, и в этом вздохе было всё его раздражение.

— Ты сражаешься кинжалами, — принялся объяснять он терпеливо и медленно, словно маленькому ребёнку. — Выбей из рук один, и ты станешь бесполезна.

— Не знаю, оскорбиться мне или быть тронутой твоей заботой, — иронично заметила Хоук, откладывая перчатки на стол. Взгляд её зацепился за книгу, которую она отдала Фенрису на прошлой неделе. Закладка почти приблизилась к середине. Хороший, нет, отличный результат.

— Я не хотел тебя унижать, — заверил её он; между бровей пролегла морщинка. Хоук очень хотелось стереть её прикосновением — что она и сделала. Потому что — а почему нет?

Фенрис дёрнулся, словно от пощёчины, и перехватил её запястье, неловко царапнув когтями перчатки. Хоук не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы представить, как он переворачивает её руку ладонью вверх и целует в самую её серединку, и губы его, как всегда, сухи и горячи, словно нагретое солнцем дерево.

Но он, конечно, этого не сделал.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты легкомысленнее Изабелы. Она хотя бы трезво оценивает свои силы. И умеет драться.

— А я, значит, не умею? — хмыкнула Хоук, потирая одно запястье о другое. Чужое прикосновение сменилось едва ощутимым покалыванием.

— Ногами ты машешь будь здоров, не спорю, но я никогда не видел, чтобы ты дралась врукопашную.

— Может, плохо смотрел? — отозвалась она и вдруг сделала выпад; в руке блеснул кинжал. 

Фенрис среагировал быстро, по-кошачьи грациозно отпрыгнув назад.

— Я сказал «врукопашную». — Губы его тронула усмешка.

— Ты сказал, что с одним кинжалом я буду бесполезной, — напомнила Хоук, вставая в боевую стойку.

Наверное, было не лучшей идеей меряться силой с соратником, когда этот самый соратник с ног до головы напичкан лириумом и предпочитает драться двуручным мечом, а значит, обладает недюжинной силой. А ещё спит с тобой, пусть и не на регулярной основе.

Хоук бы скорее умерла, чем призналась в том, что её это заводило.

Она не желала унижать его несерьёзностью, но их спонтанный бой всё равно продлился недолго: всё, что нужно было Фенрису для победы — это оказаться у неё за спиной. Локоть обожгло болью. Хоук стиснула зубы, наклоняясь, чтобы кости не треснули под силой чужой хватки. «Сломает?» — испуганно мелькнуло в её голове. Пальцы безвольно разомкнулись, отпуская кинжал. Фенрис хмыкнул — не то удивлённо, не то одобрительно, — и отобрал трофей.

А потом вдруг заставил её выпрямиться и приставил клинок к горлу. 

Хоук зашипела: рука, легшая поперёк туловища, сжала плечо, и когти перчатки, без труда преодолев препятствие в виде тонкой ткани рубашки, пусть и не до крови, но ощутимо впились в кожу.

— Каково это, Хоук? — заговорил Фенрис. — Осознавать, что власть над твоей жизнью находится в чужих руках?

— Могу задать тебе встречный вопрос, — отозвалась она, боясь вдохнуть. Голос Фенриса звучал хрипло, и она гадала, что послужило тому причиной: возбуждение, рождённое короткой, но яростной схваткой, или возбуждение совсем иного рода. Она слышала над своим ухом его дыхание, горячее и прерывистое, и понимала, что её колени предательски дрожат. «Дура. Безмозглая, впечатлительная дура», — ругала себя она, но это, как водится, не помогало. Давно уже.

Хоук надеялась, что Фенрис не чувствует, как бешено колотится её сердце.

Зря они вообще затеяли всю эту ерунду. Время шло, а они так и не научились общаться без подтекстов, заметных даже невооружённым взглядом. Поначалу, в первые месяцы после расставания, отношения между ними были довольно прохладными: ни лишнего взгляда, ни случайного прикосновения, лишь старательно выдерживаемое расстояние и подчёркнутая вежливость. Она не помнила, когда всё изменилось, и не помнила, кто поддался эмоциям первым. Не помнила и то, с кем вела разговор, когда Фенрис внезапно проявил ревность — так, словно имел полное на это право, да что там — словно она принадлежала ему и только ему одному. Хоук не знала, почему не одёрнула его и ни разу не оттолкнула, напомнив о бегстве и стойком нежелании возобновлять отношения вновь. Потому, что отчаянно отрицала сам факт разрыва? Потому, что это вообще не было похоже на разрыв? Потому что надеялась, что всё образуется, стоит только потерпеть?..

О, терпения у неё было хоть отбавляй.

Хоук не могла не признать, что её утомили подобные игры, но отказаться от них означало отказаться от Фенриса вовсе, а она не была готова к этому. Не хотела быть готовой.

Фенрис осторожно потёрся носом о её затылок и вдохнул поглубже, слушая запах. Хоук казалось, что она чувствует каждый сантиметр его тела, словно между ними не было преграды в виде одежды. Она могла вспомнить его во всех деталях — до малейшего шрама, до последнего витка лириумного узора, — и вспоминала, мысленно проклиная саму себя, потому что — ну зачем ты мучаешься, родная?

Низ живота болезненно заныл.

— Если он ничего сейчас не сделает, я умру.

Она не сразу поняла, что сказала это вслух.

Фенрис не стал её разочаровывать. Звякнул, ударяясь о пол, кинжал.

Хоук показалось, что ещё мгновение, и её сердце выскочит из груди: толчок оказался настолько неожиданным и сильным, что она едва не потеряла равновесие. На лоб её легла рука, оберегая от удара о стену, и от этого маленького проявления заботы ей захотелось попросту осесть на пол и разрыдаться. Вскоре к первому её кинжалу присоединился второй, а потом Фенрис, не говоря ни слова, рванул пояс на её талии.

Он всегда был импульсивным.

Хоук опёрлась ладонями о стену. Ей не было стыдно — стыд остался в «Висельнике»; в том вечере, когда Фенрис прижимал её к колонне и раздвигал полы рубашки. Она помнила, как касался обнажённой груди горячий воздух, страх от того, что их могут увидеть, и как от мыслей об этом бежали по коже мурашки. Всё это было в корне неправильно, но, видит Создатель, она не жалела.

Рука Фенриса скользнула за пояс её штанов, другая легла на талию, и Хоук осознала, что он снял лишь одну перчатку — не то торопясь, не то забавляясь их недавним спором. Когти впивались в кожу, но — пропади всё пропадом — это было до странного приятно. Фенрис мог быть нетерпеливым, грубым, страстным, но он никогда не причинял ей физической боли — до сегодняшнего дня. Хоук было всё равно. Ей _нравилось_ это.

Какой-то частью себя она понимала, что его агрессия направлена вовсе не на неё, но тогда на что? На его месте она бы злилась на страх принять их отношения как факт — что она и делала, за двоих разом.

Фенрис, казалось, знал предпочтения Хоук лучше неё самой, и это приводило её в восторг. Не то запомнив её реакции, не то действуя по наитию, он целовал, стискивал и прихватывал зубами ровно там, где было приятнее всего. И взрыкивал, и присасывался, пока не оставлял след, и безжалостно сдёргивал одежду — до натужного треска той.

Накрыв её руку своей, он переплёл их пальцы. Хоук запрокинула голову на его плечо и нашла губами родинку на шее — тёмную и маленькую, под левым ухом, она запомнила. Издав полувздох-полустон, Фенрис нетерпеливо толкнулся бёдрами и до боли стиснул её талию, удерживая от падения: ноги её, даже запутавшиеся в съехавших к коленям штанах, бессильно разъезжались.

В их занятиях любовью было всего два негласных правила: не разговаривать и не повторять того, что было в первую ночь. Трудности возникали с соблюдением обоих. Хоук помнила, как целовала грудь Фенриса, спускаясь к животу, как скользила губами и языком по участкам кожи, не отмеченным лириумом, и страстно желала повторить это снова. Но повторять означало ворошить с трудом похороненные — кого она обманывает? — воспоминания, а это последнее, что было нужно им обоим.

Хоук хотелось произносить его имя, подгонять, шептать бессвязные глупости, и она до крови кусала губы, удерживая в себе всё то, что рвалось с языка. Мысленные мольбы сменяли вопросы — «Почему ты ушёл?», «Почему ты продолжаешь истязать нас обоих?», «Кто я для тебя?»; молчание приносило почти физическую боль. Эта боль отнюдь не была приятной.

Фенрис выругался по-тевинтерски.

Когда всё кончилось, Хоук обнаружила себя сидящей на полу. Кафель холодил бёдра. Фенрис считал носом её позвонки, крепко обняв со спины. Изнеможенная и расслабленная, Хоук невидяще смотрела перед собой, отстранённо гадая, вспоминает ли он что-нибудь, а если вспоминает, то почему продолжает спать с ней? По его словам, картины из прошлого и были причиной, по которой им пришлось расстаться. Безусловно, это можно было назвать трусостью, но Хоук понимала.

Всегда понимала.

— Я лишь средство для того, чтобы вспомнить? Ничего больше?

Она не хотела спрашивать этого, но спросила.

Фенрис вздрогнул.

— Интересный способ сказать «спасибо» за прекрасный секс, — усмехнулся он.

Развернувшись в кольце рук, Хоук поблагодарила его единственным проверенным способом. Фенрис ответил на поцелуй с неожиданной страстью, но, вместе с тем, казался удивительно смущённым, словно и не они несколькими минутами ранее вжимались друг в друга, сливаясь в единое целое.

Палец его медленно обвёл контур её увлажнившихся губ.

— Ты — не способ вспомнить, — сказал он. — Ты — способ не забывать.

Она не знала, как реагировать на это признание — хотя бы потому, что не понимала, как его толковать. Тело покрылось мурашками, и Фенрис галантно набросил на её плечи им же снятую рубашку. 

— Тогда я буду ждать, пока не смогу стать чем-то бóльшим, — отозвалась Хоук и поднялась на ноги.

Ладони Фенриса легли на её бедра и огладили внутреннюю их сторону. 

— Тебе не нужны ни кинжалы, ни когти, — вдруг сказал он и встал следом. Рука коснулась её груди, над глупым, усталым, надеющимся сердцем. — Потому, что главное твоё оружие — тут.

— Значит, я тебя сразила? — усмехнулась Хоук, внутренне обмирая от желания услышать совершенно конкретный ответ.

Фенрис отвернулся.

Голос его прозвучал глухо:

— Никогда не понимал, зачем спрашивать, когда прекрасно знаешь ответ.

…И, видит Создатель, этого было более, чем достаточно.


End file.
